Sugar Sky
by lHIKARI-SANl
Summary: NaruSasu. U.A.    R18. One-Shot.    Durante o Tanabata Matsuri, o desejo de Naruto é realizado. Porém, não do jeito que ele imaginava.


Hoje é o sétimo dia, do sétimo mês do calendário lunar. Ruas do país inteiro estão enfeitadas, o céu está claro, sem nuvens. Todos estão sorridentes e felizes, fazendo desejos a Orihime e Kengyu. Quero dizer, nem todos.

"Imprestável".

É só isso que eu consigo ouvir, imprestável. Porque eu nunca faço nada certo? Eu ainda não encontrei o motivo de sempre tudo dar errado. Comigo, claro. Por mais que eu tente, o meu esforço só resulta em inúmeros fracassos. É sempre a mesma coisa. Eu tento fazer as coisas certas e quebro a cara. Já estou cansado de ouvir sempre a mesma coisa, de que sou 'imprestável'.

- Ergh, já chega! – falei sozinho. Eu não sei como consigo ficar tão melancólico por nada. O problema não é meu, é das pessoas que sempre querem tudo perfeito.

O ruim é que agora eu não tenho idéia de como consertar a cagada que eu fiz. Estraguei o estande da minha sala... Com aquela história de fogos de artifício no meio dos bambus. A única vez que eu consigo ser o responsável pelo trabalho do festival, acabo me metendo numa fria. Tinha que fazer isso logo hoje! Agora que os meus desejos não vão ser atendidos! Perdi todas as minhas chances de ficar com ela – Haruno Sakura - hoje... Droga!

Mas a culpa não é só minha... Foram os senpais que me disseram que fogos de artifício eram uma boa. Agora tenho que refazer todos aqueles enfeites de estrela... sozinho... e eu não sou bom em origami! – Isso não é justo'ttebayo!

- Você só sabe reclamar, é, Uzumaki? – ouvi uma voz vinda do alto, de cima da grade, infelizmente, conhecida, debochando de mim.

Era o Uchiha da turma C. Aquele maldito arrogante! O que será que ele quer aqui? Ele não é da minha sala, então não pode me dar bronca! – O que você quer?

- Com você, nada. Acontece que, eu também fui vítima dos trotes do meu irmão e seus amigos esdrúxulos esse ano. – disse, descendo para o chão. – Você foi mais um ratinho que ele pegou na mão pra se divertir.

- EEEEH? Itachi-san também te deu fogos de artifício?

- Não foram fogos de artifício... Ele simplesmente deixou uma bomba de tinta na sala, com o MEU nome, e explodiu bem em cima dos coquetéis. Agora eu tenho que fazer tudo de novo.

- ... Mas se ele é seu irmão, não tinha jeito de você se livrar dessa? – perguntei. Afinal, ele podia explicar para o coordenador ou algo do tipo.

- Huh, até parece... nem entregar o cretino eu posso, se não, me ferro em casa. – resmungou, olhando pro céu. – Você reclama de ter que fazer dobraduras, e eu que tenho que cozinhar pra meio mundo de morto de fome?

- Você fala como se ficar fazendo trilhões de estrelinhas de papel fosse fácil! E ainda ter que pendurar em TODOS os bambus, sem deixar faltar nenhum. Cozinhar exige muito menos, datteba!

- Ah, é? Quer trocar então? – falou com aquele tom de elevação - Se bem que eu não confio em um dobe para fazer meu trabalho, posso me dar mal depois.

- Se liga, ô! Fazer takoyaki é BEM mais fácil, ok? E eu sei fazer muito bem, aposto que até melhor que você!

- Aposta, é? – perguntou, como se quisesse insinuar alguma coisa.

- Claro! Vamos trocar então! Vai ser até justo. Eu sei que você não vai ter lá muitos problemas com os tanabatas, já que, além de ser mais _delicado_, tem essas mãos de moça aí.

Um segundo. Por um segundo, se eu não desviasse, ia ficar com o olho roxo. – Seu estúpido, as minhas mãos só são um pouco mais finas que a sua, tá legal? E o que você quer? Enrolar mais ainda e ter que limpar TODA a escola depois?

- Ok, ok. – disse, entrando no prédio.

- Espera. – ele disse – Nós não íamos apostar? Então... aposto que eu e a minhas "mãos de moça" terminam os tanabatas mais rápido do que você faz os takoyakis. – terminou, fechando a porta, e encostando-se na mesma.

- Certo. Aposta o que então? – cruzei os braços.

- Se eu ganhar, VOCÊ vai pegar o meu papel na peça.

- Eh? Você está na peça? – ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Está bem, mas se EU ganhar, VOCÊ é que vai cuidar da limpeza do ginásio, depois da peça, no meu lugar. – Afinal, eu já tinha sido penalizado com isso, uma outra vez, por cabular aula.

- Aceito, então.

Achei estranho ele aceitar, porque, fazer uma peça de vinte minutos, nem se compara a limpar o ginásio depois... – A propósito, - indaguei antes que ele saísse para pegar os irogamis. – qual é o seu papel na peça?

- Orihime. – respondeu, e saiu.

Ori... hime...? - O QUÊ?

- X-

Eu já estava terminando tudo. Só faltava colocar os takoyakis na ultima bandeja. - He he, coitado dele... quis fazer essa aposta e nem sabia que eu sou mestre em fazer takoyaki! – Meu avô me ensinou desde pequeno a empanar os bolinhos, colocar pequenos pedaços de polvo, e ainda me ensinou um tempero muito bom, molho de maionese verde! Depois de lavar a louça rapidamente, eu coloquei todos os bolinhos sobre o papel crepon que estava no enorme tabuleiro de prata, e saí, rumo a sala.

Não o vi em nenhum dos corredores. O meu coração já batia acelerado na ânsia de ganhar e, esfregar na cara daquele metido que sou muito melhor que ele. - RÁ! – gritei. Nem em sonho eu ia passar a humilhação de me vestir de mulher e ainda me apresentar pra escola inteira.

Eufórico, abri a porta com o pé, soltando um estrondo. Coloquei os bolinhos sobre a mesa, juntamente com as outras bandejas, e olhei no relógio que marcava quinze para as duas da tarde. Bem na hora! O festival abre oficialmente as duas e meia, estou até adiantado! E ainda por cima, me livrei de limpar o ginásio! - Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

- Está rindo de que, Uzumaki?

Ah, não. Não, não. É uma ilusão sonora, só pode.

- O gato comeu sua língua, foi?

AAAAAH, DROGA!

Me virei, lentamente. E vi, o que não desejaria ver nem em pesadelos. O maldito o uchiha abrindo as cortinas, mostrando todos os bambus enfeitados com os origamis de estrela. E ele ainda estava segurando o kimono na peça.

- Há quanto tempo você terminou? – perguntei, com a voz rouca de decepção.

- Dois minutos. – DOIS MALDITOS MINUTOS! NÃO CREIO QUE PERDI, NÃO CREIO.

- ... – Saí para a parte de fora, pegando o kimono branco da mão dele ao passar pela porta. Não estava nada mal o trabalho dele. Os tanabatas estavam perfeitos. Em todos os bamabus, estrelas coloridas penduradas, movimentadas levemente pela brisa e... – PERAÍ.

- Peraí o que?

- ESTÁ FALTANDO UMA!

- O QUE? COMO ASSIM?

- HÁ! SE FERROU, FICOU AÍ COM POSE DE BONZÃO E NEM NOTOU QUE ESTÁ FALTANDO UM BAMBU. – Eu estava saltitando, alegre da vida, afinal, graças a um origami, eu tinha acabado de ganhar a aposta – CADÊ HEIN? OS SEUS SUPER OLHOS DE ÁGUIA NÃO VIRAM QUE ESTÁ FALTANDO UMA?

- N-NÃO É POSSÍVEL! Deve ter uma no chão! – gritou, saindo do seu estado frio 'normal', ficando aflito.

- Não está nã-nã-ô! – apontei – Toma aqui. – joguei o kimono no seu ombro. – É VOCÊ que vai precisar dele está noite. Ah, e não se esqueça disso. – coloquei a vassoura na sua mão.

Saí da sala, contente, deixando o Uchiha praguejando de raiva, querendo chutar os bambus, só que impedido pela própria força, porque se ele chutasse, teria que fazer tudo de novo. Bem-feito, pra ele aprender a não cantar vitória antes da hora. Finalmente, a sorte ficou do meu lado!

- x –

O sol já estava se pondo, o céu estava avermelhado próximo a terra e arroxeado perto do céu. Faltavam vinte minutos para a peça. Estava passeando pelas barraquinhas, procurando a Sakura-chan, que eu não via desde a bronca que eu levei de manhã. Estranho... mas se bem que, ela nem ia querer olhar na minha cara depois do que eu fiz...

Passei pela porta dos fundos do ginásio, e vi o Uchiha já pronto, sentando na mureta, lamentando. Dava para ver a frustração em seus olhos. Ele vestia aquele kimono de seda branca, com pequenos detalhes em cores variando de azul Royal e anis. Apesar de ser verão, e a maioria usar yukata, não estava muito quente, e não aparentava estar com calor, mesmo assim, dava pra ver o quão desconfortável estava naquela vestimenta. As negras madeixas caíam sobre seu rosto, dando espaço no cabelo para um adereço em forma de estrela. Ele estava com a cabeça repousada nas mãos, apoiadas nas pernas.

Apesar de tudo... ele estava muito... bonito.

...

EH?

E-EU ESTOU VARIANDO, ISSO. Foi por causa do excesso de trabalho, ha ha.

Comecei a andar de costas, querendo sair de fininho, e acabei caindo. – O que você quer aqui? – Ele disse, virando o rosto, me encarando. – Já não debochou o bastante de mim?

- Não vim aqui debochar de você! Eu só... Estava procurando a Sakura-chan!

- A Sakura...? Huh, ela deve estar lá na frente, querendo aparecer. – respondeu, voltando o olhar para a porta do ginásio.

- A-ah... obrigado. – andei devagar, indo para o corredor. – Boa sorte na peça.

- Eu não preciso da sua compaixão. – rebateu, frio, como sempre. Hunf, está assim só porque perdeu!

Ele se levantou e foi, lentamente até a porta do ginásio, desanimado, dando indicio que de poderia fugir, mas só não o fazia por orgulho.

Fui até a entrada principal, e já não tinha mais ninguém. Todos deveriam estar no ginásio, sentados, esperando para ver a peça. Sem mais o que fazer, fui para o mesmo lugar, afinal, o que mais eu tinha a perder? Quando entrei as luzes já estavam se apagando - a única luz sobre a platéia era a da lua, vinda da clara-bóia do ginásio - os holofotes, apontando para as cortinas. Ao se abrirem, a narração começou.

_"Há muito tempo, morava próximo da Via-Láctea uma linda princesa chamada Orihime, a Princesa Tecelã"._

Lá estava ele, interpretando - sem mais aquela expressão de tristeza – perfeitamente, a protagonista da lenda do Tanabata. Sua expressão de superioridade e altivez, tinha voltado, porém, sem estragar a personagem.

_"Certo dia, Tentei, o Senhor Celestial, pai da princesa, apresentou-lhe um jovem e belo rapaz, Kengyu, o Pastor do Gado, acreditando que este fosse o par ideal para ela"._

Tentei, era Sai, do 2ºano A, e Kengyu, era o irritante Suigetsu, da mesma sala do Uchiha.

_"Os dois se apaixonaram fulminantemente. A partir de então, a vida de ambos girava apenas em torno do belo romance, deixando de lado suas tarefas e obrigações diárias"._

Nesse momento, as mãos Suigetsu e do Uchiha se tocaram. Eu senti um tremor interno, e cerrei as mãos em um punho. Porque? Porque diabos eu estava balançado pelo Uchiha? Não é possível... deve ser dó, só isso! É! - Coitado, ter que compartilhar o palco com o chato do Suigetsu, ttebayo!

- Shiiiiiu!

- Desculpe. – sussurrei.

_"Indignado com a falta de responsabilidade do jovem casal, o pai de Orihime decidiu separar os dois, obrigando-os a morar em lados opostos da Via-Láctea". - _Todos estavam atentos no palco. – "_A separação trouxe muito sofrimento e tristeza para Orihime". _O Uchiha... estava perfeito. Apesar de sentir o ódio que pulsava em suas veias antes da peça, ele não deixava se abalar. Ele ofuscava todos no palco.

"_Sentindo o pesar de sua filha, seu pai resolveu permitir que o jovem casal se encontrasse, porém somente uma vez por ano, no sétimo dia do sétimo mês do calendário lunar, desde que cumprissem sua ordem de atender todos os pedidos vindos da Terra nesta data". – _No final, desceu um belo cenário cósmico, com as estrelas de outras constelações brilhando no breu do universo. As testas de Suigetsu e Sasuke se encontraram.

... Eu o chamei pelo primeiro nome? Preciso me acalmar... isso não é, não tem chances de ser... ciúme. – Bah! – resmunguei, após sair do ginásio, sem esperar o cessar dos aplausos. Entrei no prédio e subi até o terraço, para esperar a queima de fogos.

- x-

Estava demorando muito. Olhei pela grade, e todos já estavam no píer, da rua ao lado. Desci até o ginásio, que ecoava o ruído da vassoura batendo no chão. O Uchiha ainda estava lá, limpando. E, por incrível que pareça, ele ainda estava vestindo o kimono de Orihime.

- O que é? Ainda não se satisfez não?

- Mas você não sabe mesmo ser educado, né? - me aproximei - Só porque perdeu a aposta está aí, todo irritadinho. – ele deu de ombros – Eu só vim ver se você precisa de ajuda

- Já falei que não preciso da sua solidariedade.

Ele já estava me irritando. Eu só vim ajudá-lo, e NEM SEI PORQUE. E ainda por cima fica todo metidão. Caminhei até ele, tirei a vassoura de sua mão e falei – Princesas não são boas em limpar.

Dessa vez. Dessa vez não foi que nem a outra. Levei um puta tapa na cara, deixando meu rosto avermelhado e ardente. Eu não ia deixar por menos, claro. Joguei-o contra a parede, aprendi suas mãos com as minhas, deixando a vassoura cair no chão, fazendo um ruído não muito agradável.

- Vai me agredir agora?

- Porque... porque você não pode deixar de ser bruto... só um pouquinho?

- Bruto? O único bruto aqui é voc-

No mesmo instante, eu selei nossos lábios. Eu já não agüentava mais ouvi-lo reclamar e muito menos, ver aquela careta de chateação no rosto dele. Talvez eu estivesse precipitado quanto a isso... ou talvez eu estivesse planejando isso desde quando o vi no entardecer, eu não sei. Eu já não conseguia acompanhar as batidas do meu coração. Um pulsar invadiu minha cabeça, me forçando a separar nossos rostos. Eu já me preparava pra ouvir uma bíblia de impropérios, mas... não. Ele estava estático, com o rosto de alva cútis ruborizado nas maçãs.

- Você... está mais calmo?

- CALMO? COMO EU POSSO ESTAR CALMO NUMA POSIÇÃO DESSAS? – É, alegria de pobre dura pouco, muito pouco. Sem saber o que fazer, eu soltei suas mãos. Ia levar outro tapa, para fazer companhia ao anterior. Também não. Ele pousou as mãos sobre meu ombro, dedilhou até o meu pescoço, aproximou seu rosto do meu, mas, ao invés de ir ao encontro dos meus lábios, foi até o meu ouvido e sussurrou: - Como é, dobe, não vai nem continuar o que começou?

Viu? Por mais que tente, ele não consegue, não consegue ser delicado mesmo querendo. E eu posso fazer o que? Pousei minha mão em sua coxa e subi até a cintura, aproximando nossos corpos, enquanto ele, roçava seu nariz no meu. À medida que nossas bocas se encontravam, no mesmo instante, ele os afastava. Estalidos saíam do contato de nossos lábios, enquanto seus dedos amaciavam minha nuca. Minutos só nisso. Já não podia mais conter a aflição que eu sentia naquele momento. Talvez meu plano fosse esse desde o início... não exatamente desse jeito.

"_Ao contrário do ano passado, em que eu pedi desesperadamente ajuda dos estudos... esse ano pedirei somente uma coisa a vocês, Orihime-sama, Kengyu-sama. Quero apenas uma companhia. Alguém que possa assistir a queima de fogos ao meu lado. Acredito que vocês entendem a minha súplica",_ esse foi o meu pedido do Tanabata desse ano.

O nosso contato já não era o mesmo. Nossas línguas se encontravam, suas pernas cercavam meu tronco, enquanto eu segurava-o pelo cós. Ele entreabria a boca, deixando leve suspiros escaparem. Quando o beijo cessou, por falta de fôlego, dirigi meu rosto até seu pescoço, deixando minha respiração ofegante colidir com sua pele macia. Mais pra baixo, quase no seguimento no ombro, passei de leve a língua e logo comecei de depositar pequenos beijos, e depois, comecei sugar seu pescoço, como se necessitasse daquilo.

- Ughn. – ele gemeu.

Meu membro sufocava dentro da calça, friccionando contra o traseiro contraído dele, coberto apensar pelo fino pano da cueca, já que ainda permanecia de kimono. Olhei rapidamente pelos arredores, e o único apoio próximo que eu consegui encontrar foi o palco. E foi pra lá mesmo que eu fui, carregando-o praticamente no colo. Deitei-o sem pressa, para não bater contra a madeira do tablado. O laço que já estava frouxo fora retirado, o decote já se encontrava caindo dos ombros.

- Naruto... – ele havia me chamado pelo nome... – er... vai com...

- Não precisa dizer.

Tinha que confortá-lo. Sabia que, para aquele ego nada pequeno, era difícil proferir palavras simples, porém, que demonstravam muito. E afinal, eu já sabia o que ele queria dizer. Minha mão acariciava pausadamente seu membro ereto. Não demorou muito para umedecer o tecido da cueca. Ele aproximou meu rosto do dele, iniciando um outro beijo, não muito demorado. Nossas testas se encontraram. Por um instante, recordei aquele sentimento de ciúmes que me possuiu durante a peça. Agora não. Pelo menos agora, ele era só meu.

Ele retirou minha camiseta, e depois, afastou um pouco as pernas, virando o rosto de lado, como se não quisesse ver o acontecimento a seguir. Retirei sua peça íntima, e antes que pudesse continuar, ouvi: "Não olhe". Como não olhar? ... Acho que eu também não estava em posição de discordar, dele. Debrucei meu corpo em cima do dele, passando o dedo de leve sobre sua entrada. Mantinha meu olhar em rosto, virado para o lado oposto do meu. Inseri um dos dedos, arrancando outro gemido, pois, nada tinha para aliviar a resistência. Logo após, coloquei o outro. Fiquei só com dois dedos, esperando arranjar espaço e ele se acostumar. Cheguei lá. Naquele ponto especifico. Sua mão pegou na minha, apertando-a. Raspei bem de leve, para não machucá-lo. Reparei que uma lágrima brotou em seu olho, então, retirei.

- Sa... Sasuke... eu...-

- Vai logo.

Ele concordou, não? Então. Respirei fundo, retirei minha intimidade de dentro da calça, aproximei seu corpo do meu, afinal, ele estava deitado, mas eu ainda estava de pé. Posicionei meu membro na sua entrada e parei. O braço dele repousava em cima do rosto, tapando os olhos. Peguei a mão vazia dele e beijei os dedos, arrancando um resmungo. Inseri a metade, de uma vez só. Ele gritou. Não dei atenção, a partir daí, fui devagar, até alcançar a próstata de novo. Ele entrelaçou suas pernas novamente no meu tronco, retirou seu braço do olho banhado de lágrimas, pegando nas laterais no meu rosto. Quando mais ele aproximava, mais eu era forçado a penetrar. Agarrei suas costas, pondo fim a mínima distancia entre nossos corpos, selando nossos lábios novamente, só que num beijo singelo, terno e calmo. Mesmo nessa posição, o sorriso sarcástico dele não se apagava. Creio que eu até gostava. Era raro vê-lo sorrir. Ele, sempre tão amargo... tinha deixado a doçura transparecer, mesmo que de leve. Eu gostei disso.

Logo comecei a me movimentar, gradativamente. Suas coxas batiam no meu abdômen, suas mãos me arranhavam as costas. Mesmo assim, eu continuava. Estou sério agora. Deve ser a tensão da primeira vez. Mas... pouco a pouco, sinto um delírio tomar conta de mim, indo cada vez mais rápido, prensando seu ventre contra o meu. Ele chegou ao ápice primeiro, mas nem três segundos depois, eu também. Eu pretendia sair antes... só que a frenesi não permitiu. Seu tórax subia e descia, tentando acertar a respiração.

Enquanto eu fechava minha calça, ele, de costas para mim, deixava o kimono no chão, colocando sua roupa normal, de volta. Por sorte, a roupa que usara, era dele, então, não teria que explicar... os vestígios que deixamos nela. Já vestido, sentei no palco, olhando fixamente para a parede. Senti sua mão repousar sobre a minha, enquanto escondia seu rosto no meu pescoço. Virei para abraçá-lo, mesmo não podendo olhar em seus olhos. De repente, estouros começaram a tomar conta do vazio do ginásio. Olhamos para cima para observar os fogos de artifício.

- Seu desejo foi atendido, dobe. – falou, ainda com o rosto escondido.

- Eh? Como assim?

- Não pediu alguém pra dividir esse momento com você? Então...

Como... ele sabia do meu pedido? Será que ele... – Sasuke, você...

Nesse momento, ele olhou para mim. Eu queria perguntar, queria falar, mas não conseguia, estava preso. Nós nos aproximamos, acho que por impulso. Estava tudo escuro, nós faces eram iluminadas somente pela cor dos fogos. De novo. Selamos nossos lábios, daquele jeito mesmo, sem se importar com mais nada. Senti de novo aquele pulsar me invadir. Eu queria reagir, mas só conseguia pensar em manter nossos rostos juntos.

Afinal, depois de um dia de trabalho, desespero e um Tanabata Matsuri - chato pra caramba'ttebayo -, tudo o que eu podia imaginar que aconteceria hoje, seria terminar essa noite sozinho, como sempre, encarando a imensidão do céu. Mas parece que resolveram atender o meu pedido. Não exatamente como eu imaginava que ele seria atendido. Acho que mais. Consigo sentir as batidas do coração dele. Nesse momento, nem posso ouvir os fogos, só consigo sentir as estrelas que só aparecem uma vez ao ano, brilharem em cima de mim.


End file.
